


Art of Tying

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the small things that hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Tying

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Two things came to mind when I came up with this story.   
> 1) At a convention Jared confessed that he did not know how to tie a neck tie. Jensen ties his neck ties for him and gives it to him.   
> 2) In 9x14 “Captive,” both Sam and Dean were dressed in their usually FBI suits but for the first time that I could remember Sam was not wearing a tie, but Dean was.   
> So here is a little angst drabble on why I think Sam wasn't wearing a tie.  
> This story is un-beta'ed so any and all mistakes are mine.

The Art of Tying

Dean has taught Sam to do almost everything. Drive. Pick up chicks. Pick his first lock. Shoot his first gun. A slew of many different things. But there was one thing that has always eluded Sam. The one thing that Dean could never teach him no matter how many times he would show him; how to tie a neck tie. It never failed, Sam would always need Dean's help when he had to wear a tie. When he got older, Dean just stop trying to teach Sam. He just got into the mode of when they had to get ready to become FBI agents he would tie Sam's tie in a knot and have it hanging off the door of the bathroom. Now that they were living in the bunker, Dean would leave his tie on the door knob of his room.   
Lately, things have been stained on both brothers. Sam is angry at Dean. Dean's hurt. But the hurt that was lingering on Dean this particular day, went a little deeper than before.   
See, Dean is a creature of habit. It doesn't matter what the problems are between the brothers. When it comes down to it, if Sam needed Dean to be there for him it wouldn't matter if he was angry or not, Dean would be there.  
Today, they are FBI agents going to different storage facilities to try and find Ms. Tran. Out of habit Dean hangs a tie on Sam's door knob and walks off. Doesn't knock. Doesn't let Sam know he did it. Just walks off.  
Dean gets in the car and waits for Sam to get in. Not waiting five minutes Sam gets in and closes the door. Dean looks over and his heart shatters a little. Sam has on a shirt but has a sweater over it. No tie. As much as Dean wants to ask he doesn't. He just turns the key and they ride off heading towards the long list of storage areas that they have to visit.   
The End

Many hugs and kisses to you all  
Mandancie :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little story. :) Please take the time and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
